Changelog 1.01
Dear Kings and Queens, On Wednesday, May 15th, Forge of Empires with be updated to version 1.01. This update focuses heavily on bugfixing, as we try to improve further the overall quality and playing experience of the game. There may be a short period of downtime during the update, and we apologise for any inconvenience caused by this. Please see the changelog below for a list of changes. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, The Forge of Empires team. 'Feature and changes' * Smoke animations now fade in and out. * If a player has no session, they are now directed to the home page. * Post-battle summary window now includes military unit tooltips. * Added hover to explain world system to players on external world selection page. * Users logging in via Facebook now stay logged in even after closing the browser. * Players will now be redirected to the login page when they login again from an external location (eg. Google) 'Text' * Some text and grammatical problems have been corrected. 'Quest' * Reclaim the Throne - The second condition was triggered when making people happy instead of angry. This has been corrected. * The Poison in the Well quest cannot be completed when all research technologies have been unlocked. This problem has now been solved. * The quest "Deal with Childerich" could not be triggered with a female avatar. This has been fixed. 'Bugfixes' * The addon sound samples (which get added to the main theme tune) cannot lead to sound errors anymore. * The "Save Spoiled Supplies" option was missing after allowing your supplies to spoil while viewing a great buildings construction menu. This problem has now been solved. * The Administrate Forums button iis no longer off-centre in the Guild Forums. * When unit name is too long, the "(unattached)" string wasbeing pushed to a second line, causing a graphical issue. This problem now no longer occurs. * In the Great Building Reward tooltip if blueprints are awarded, the name of the great building could be cut off due to the length of the translation. This no longer happens. * In rare occurrences, no battle result screen was shown. This is now no longer the case. * Unit pop-ups could be too long for the screen. This issue has been fixed. * Military buildings were showing the idle symbol during production. This problem has been resolved. * In rare instances it was possible to own all sectors without owning the province. This should no longer be an issue. * Coins and Supplies were displayed as being subtracted when using the collect all button when a player had certain Great Buildings. The end result was actually correct, but the display was misleading and has now been corrected. * Adjusting music settings in some circumstances meant that two tracks could be played at the same time. This problem no longer occurs. * Some social bars could display incorrect points. This has been corrected. * The loading screen appeared to have different background colors. This problem has been fixed. * In the Login page, the support link now opens the support system in a new tab. * The New Craigshire province was not red-colored after scouting. This issues has now been corrected. * Resizing the window while in the loading screen could cause the screen to get stuck. This has been fixed, and the loading should now also be a bit smoother. * Selecting the "go to last page" option in the inventory would display an empty page. * Sending an invitation to a nonexistent email address was causing an infinite loading loop. This has now been corrected. * The Research Premium button did not count for quests that required you to spend Forge Points. This problem has now been fixed. * Well of Welcome, Vitruvian Man and Phoenix Statue now are Bronze Age buildings. * The polishing icons for the nutcracker could be incorrectly displayed. This issue no longer occurs. * AdBlock Plus anti-social-list blocks Login-Field. This problem has been fixed. * Instant research requests reached the server in different order in some cases. This issue has been solved. * Some icons in tooltip headers were misplaced. This has now been corrected. Category:Changelog